


Pavel Chekov Is Extremely Underrated Part IV: Let's Do The Time Warp Again

by theimpossiblegirl39



Series: Pavel Chekov is Extremely Underrated [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegirl39/pseuds/theimpossiblegirl39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Our favorite Ensign has managed to get himself into trouble. But this time, it stretches across an entire timeline. When he's suddenly thrust into the future, can Chekov find a way back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavel Chekov Is Extremely Underrated Part IV: Let's Do The Time Warp Again

Ensign Pavel Chekov sat at the teleport panel in teleport room B, fiddling with the controls. He had been tasked with rerouting the entire system to allow teleport from pad to pad within the Enterprise.  As usual, none of the engineers appeared smart enough to do this, so Captain Kirk and Scotty had asked Chekov do to it. He had been happy to oblige.  Spock’s stomach had been growling all day on the bridge, and he was happy to get away from the distraction. He was almost done with reprogramming when Lieutenant Sulu sauntered through the doors. 

 

“Still working Pavel? It’s almost time for lunch.”

 

“I am almost done Zulu. Meester Scott vants me to do a test run before I go to lunch.” 

 

“I’ll help you then. It will make it go faster.”

 

“Zank you Zulu!”

 

“No problem. Hey, has Coleman showed you his ancient science fiction collection yet? His mother just sent it from home.”

 

“Da, and I zink my personal favorite is zat old Television show about zee time traveler and zee blue box. No wonder people enjoyed Television zo much back zen.”

 

The two officers worked for little while longer. Finally, Chekov announced that he thought they were done. 

 

“Now all zat iz left to do is to test eet.” 

 

Chekov assumed position on the telepad and motioned for Sulu to work at the controls. 

 

“Transporting to Teleport room C.  Ready Chekov?”

 

“Engage.”

 

Sulu watched as Chekov dematerialized from the platform. He looked down to check that his friend had arrived in the target destination, his brow creasing when he discovered that computer hadn’t logged any incoming transports on room C. So he went to check it out. Maybe the sensors in that room were broken. 

 

However, upon arrival, Sulu discovered his friend wasn’t there. 

 

“Sulu to Chekov.”

 

No answer.

 

“Sulu to Chekov, come in Chekov.”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Pavel I swear, if this is another one of your practical jokes, I won’t speak to you for a month.”

 

Silence. 

 

“Sulu to Captain Kirk.”

 

“Kirk here.”

 

“Can you please come down to Trasport room C, sir? And maybe bring Mister Scott too.”

 

“What’s wrong Lieutenant?”

 

“We have a problem here sir. Chekov is missing.”

  
  
  


Chekov rematerialized to a room very similar to transport room C. In fact, Chekov would have said it was transport room C, except for three main things. Firstly, the interior design was very different, and if he did say so himself, absolutely horrendous. Secondly, the transport panel was a completely different shape with a plethora of different controls that Chekov couldn’t immediately identify. And thirdly, there was a very angry Klingon in a gold uniform pointing a modified version of a phaser in his face. 

 

“Uh… Hello?”

 

“Who are you?” The Klingon asked, eyes blazing. He was flanked by three humans, all wearing the same uniform. 

 

“I’m Ensign Pavel Chekov, of the-” A disembodied voice interrupted him.

 

“Bridge to Lieutenant Worf.  What is the situation?”

 

“We have an intruder on board sir. He appears to be unarmed.”

 

“Did he say what he was doing here?

“No Captain, but he claims to be an Ensign Pavel Chekov.

 

“...”

 

“Captain?”

 

“Escort him to the brig. I’ll meet you there.”

 

Worf turned to Chekov. “You’ll come with me.” Chekov had no choice but to follow.

  
  
  


Captain Kirk and Scotty raced down the corridor towards transport room C, hoping to find out what had happened to Chekov. Kirk hoped it would be as simple and he was just in the buffer and with a little tinkering could rematerial without so much as a hair out of place. He was already dealing with Spock’s strange stomach pains and didn’t think he could deal with more drama today. But knowing Chekov, it was certain to be anything but simple.  

 

When they reached the transport room, they saw Sulu at the panel. 

 

“I just checked. He isn’t in the buffer. I don’t know what happened.”

 

“Mr. Scott can you take a look? Mr. Sulu, please explain to me exactly what happened.”

 

“We were testing out site to site transport and Chekov had me beam him in here. The panel in the other room registered that he’d rematerialized, but when I came to find him, he wasn’t here. And he isn’t answering his com.” 

 

“How can he have materialized but not be on the ship?”

 

“Uh Captain.”

 

“Yes Mr. Scott?”

 

“I think I might know where the lad is.”

 

“Well where is he then?”

 

“He materialized in room C alright. But not now. I think later.”

 

“What?”

 

“What I mean to say is, I think Chekov might have been sent into the future.”

  
  
  


Chekov had been sitting in the brig for at least 15 minutes before two men in red uniforms entered.  The first was a bald older gentleman.  The second was a slightly taller, younger man. 

 

“I am Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise.  Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?”

 

Chekov blinked confused. “I am Ensign Pavel Chekov.. of zee Ztarsheep Enterprise.” 

 

Picard narrowed his eyes. “You see, I’m not entirely sure I believe you considering there is currently only one Pavel Chekov in Starfleet, and he ranks as Commander. So you’ll forgive me for doubting you.”

 

“I am telling you, I am Pavel Chekov. I am zee navigation offeecer on board. I vork  under the command of Keptin Kirk. Please, I do not know how I came here, but I will gladly leave if you vould help me figure out how to get back to my ship.”

 

The brig doors opened and a woman in a blue uniform and lab coat entered, followed by two men in yellow.  “Captain, he’s telling the truth.”

 

“What did you find Doctor Crusher?” 

 

“I scanned his biosignature and compared it to Commander Chekov’s. They’re identical.”

 

“But that is not Commander Chekov.”

 

“Actually, sir, I believe it is.” One of the men in yellow stepped forward. He was wearing a strange silver disk on his eyes. “At the same moment he materialized in the transport room, we passed through a temporal wave.  I think that the molecules were sucked into the wave and redistributed to another point in time. It’s possible that if the Enterprise from his time was passing through the same wave, his molecules would have been sent here by mistake.”

 

“Are you sure this is possible?”

 

“I concur with Lieutenant La Forge Captain. This explanation seems most likely given Doctor Crusher’s confirmation about this man’s biosignature matching that of Commander Chekov’s.” The second man in a yellow shirt added.

 

“Besides, you have to admit that this kid looks a lot like the Commander.”

 

“Dis ‘kid’ ees right here you know.”

 

“I believe you are right Number One. It’s uncanny.”

 

It was decided that Chekov was in fact who he said he was, and he was released. Of course Geordi immediately asked him to sign his hypo spanner, and Riker asked him all about what life was was like serving under Kirk. Even Data seemed fascinated by Chekov’s presence. He asked inquisitive questions about his favorite moment of Enterprise history: the incident with the Tribbles. Chekov praised him on his taste, as that was one of Chekov’s favorite adventures too. Finally, Chekov was escorted to the bridge, where he learned that Worf was a Klingon, but that he was also the Chief Security officer on board. 

 

“Zee Klingons hawe allied vith the Federation?” 

 

“Yes. Klingons are now a part of the Federation and are allowed in Starfleet.”

 

“Vow.  As Mr. Spock vould say, Zis is fascinating.” 

 

He wanted to question the ridges on Worf’s forehead, but Riker told him that Worf would refuse to answer.

 

“It’s a very sensitive subject amongst his race.” Chekov understood, because he assumed if humans developed such an odd feature in a very noticeable place, he’d be embarrassed as well.

 

Chekov found many details about the future fascinating. The technology, the aliens, but most notably, the uniforms.  

 

“Excuse me Keptin. Vhy is it zat the command officers are wearing red now and the security and engineering officers wear gold?”

 

The usual hum of chatter on the bridge silenced.  All the officers stopped what they were doing to look at Chekov with a puzzled expression.  Before the Captain could respond, Worf spoke. “Has it not been this way since the beginning of Starfleet?”

 

The Captain looked at his security officer. “Actually, Ensign Chekov is correct. A century ago, gold and red were reversed. Although no one really knows why.”

 

“Yeah,” Riker said. “It’s one of Starfleet’s biggest mysteries. One day, people just started wearing different colors. No one really questioned it to be honest. Personally, I blame the crew of the Prometheus, twenty years ago. Their entire staff was color blind.” 

 

Chekov could think of no other probable reason, and neither could anyone else, so they all agreed that it was probably the Prometheus’ fault.  

  
  
  


“So here’s the situation: Chekov has been sent forward in time due to a temporal disturbance mid transport.”

 

Kirk was used to having weird adventures with his crew.  Heck, weird was part of the job description.  They’d met ridiculous aliens, fought crazy battles, and once Spock even died and was reborn. He’d been attacked by sentient pom poms and come across creature that looked like a cocker spaniel with a stick tied on his head. They’d traveled backwards in time more than once and they’d saved a whale.  He’s escaped court martials, genetically enhanced super humans, and faced total annihilation.  And now as he looked around the anguished faces of his crew in the conference room, he took in the evident surprise in their reactions. 

 

You’d think they’d be used to this stuff by now.

 

“How are we going to get him back?” Uhura asked.

 

“We aren’t sure yet.” answered Scotty.

 

“Well, do we know where in time he might have gone?” Asked Coleman.

 

“We still aren’t sure about that either.”

 

“What about whether or not we can recreate the circumstances that originally sent Mr. Chekov into time?” Nurse Chapel questioned.

 

“Eh, not sure about that right now either.”

 

“For God’s sake man, do you people know anything?” Doctor McCoy exclaimed.

 

“Not as such, no, I’m afraid.”

 

“Mr. Scott and the engineering staff are trying their hardest to find away to retrieve Chekov.” Kirk interjected. “I’d like it if you would assist them Mr. Spock.”

 

“Of course Captain, but I would like to perhaps get a quick snack first. I find that I am very hungry.”

 

“Are you alright Mr. Spock?” Kirk looked concernedly at his first officer. 

 

“He’s fine Jim. He just needs to eat something. The man seems to forget that he’s not actually a computer and needs nutrition every once in a while like the rest of us mere mortals.” McCoy cut in.

 

“Thank you Bones. You should get on that Mr. Spock. Now let’s go find a way to bring our man home.”

  
  
  


“Zo I vas zinking zat if ve beamed me from room C into room B, at zee exact moment we pass through the temporal sheeft again, zen, vith zee proper zignal I vill be transported back to my Enterprise. Now, I can reprogram zome of zee sensors to detect the sheeft remotely.”

 

Captain Picard looked skeptical. “You can? It’s far more advanced than the technology from one hundred years ago.”

 

“I can vouch for him Captain; Chekov is a genius. I didn’t even have to tell him how to operate most of the tech, he just was able to do it on his own. He even fixed that problem with the inertial dampeners. It will be hard to tell when we go to warp now.” Geordi said. 

 

“Well then. Mr. Chekov, Mr. La Forge, you have a go. Let me know when you get the sensors online and I’ll have Mr. Data change our course accordingly.”

 

“Zank you Keptin!”

 

Chekov and Geordi ran excitedly from the room. Picard and Riker shared a fond glance. 

 

“He really hasn’t changed at all has he Number One?”

 

“Not a bit, sir. Not a bit.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. La Forge, raise shields.”

 

It had only taken three minutes for everything to go wrong. This surprised Chekov, not because it went wrong so fast, but because usually things went wrong much quicker.  “Vhat is zat?” He asked Geordi. 

 

On the view screen there was a large, black, cube shaped object coming towards the ship.  Chekov had never seen a vessel of such design. 

 

“That’s a Borg Cube.”

 

“Ze Borg?”

 

“A race of drones that are connected by a Hive mind. They assimilate other species into their society and function basically as animatrons.”

 

“Oh. Zat sounds vaguely familiar actually. But I cannot remember from vhere…”

 

Picard cut him off. 

 

“Mr. Worf, can you get a weapons lock?”

 

“Aye Captain.”

 

“Good. Mr. Data, be ready with evasive maneuvers. I think it’s time to test the new torpedos.”  

 

“Aye Captain.”

 

“Vhat torpedoes?”

 

“They have disrupter charges that are supposed to take the collective mind offline long enough to attack.”

 

“Ah I zee. Zo vhile zey are all panicking and trying to figure out vhat is vrong, ve can disable zem completely.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Direct hit Captain.”

 

“Are they having any effect Mr. Worf?” 

 

“Negative Captain.”

 

“Alright. Mr. Data, let’s get out of here.” 

 

The torpedoes had been a failure.  It was obvious to Chekov that the entire crew of the Enterprise were disappointed by this hiccup in their plans. He felt guilty about leaving them while they were so upset, especially when he could help. Which is why he approached Geordi in engineering twenty minutes later. 

 

“I zink I know vhy the torpedoes did not vork.”

 

Geordi looked up from the display schematics in surprise. “Chekov! I thought you were working on detecting the temporal shift.”

 

“Da, I vas, but I zink I know how to fix zee torpedoes zo zey vill vork.”

 

“Are you sure? How?”

 

“Vell I finally remembered vhat zee Borg reminded me of. Zey are very similar to zee Cybermen from Doctor Who, a show from 400 years ago.”

 

“Oh yeah I love that show!”

 

“It ees awesome. Anyvay, I realised zat in order to shut down the hive mind, you vill need an EMP much larger zan zee one zat vas originally in zee torpedoes.”

 

“Of course! Not just a disrupter charge, but a pulse that knocks out anything running on artificial energy within, say, fifteen kilometers?”

 

“Da. But, ve should put it on a timer, zo ve hawe time to go to varp and escape the pulse. Othervise, ve’ll be dead in the vater.”

 

“This is great Chekov! You really are a genius!”

 

“I know.”

 

“LaForge to Captain Picard.”

 

“Go ahead Mr. La Forge.”

 

“I think Chekov just solved our Borg problem.”

  
  
  
  


“Jim, are you sure about this?”

 

“Bones, someone has to go after him to make sure he’s alright. And as his Captain, it should be me.”

 

“But are you sure this won't drop you off in the middle of space?” 

 

“Scotty says that if we recreate the exact situation where Chekov was sent back in time, I will be sent back to roughly the same time.” 

 

“Roughly?”

 

“Don’t worry Bones. I’ll be fine. You focus on getting Spock’s stomach to stop growling.”

 

“Whatever. You want to risk your life on yet again another insane mission that very well may kill you, be my guest. I give up.”

 

“Aw see, I knew you’d come around.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you positive this will work Mr. Chekov?”

 

“Aye Keptin. Wery sure.”

 

“Then I suppose we'll just have to try it. Are the torpedos ready?”

 

“Yes Captain.”

 

“Mr. Data, on standby.”

 

“Aye Captain.”

 

“Mr. Worf, fire.”

 

The torpedoes shot from the Enterprise, racing towards the Cube.  

“Mr. Data, get us out of here.”

 

The Enterprise began moving backwards, away from the cube. Instantaneously, a wave of energy spread out from the torpedo, knocking the cube back. As it passed, the cube went dark. 

 

“Mr. La Forge? How our friends doing?”

 

“I think it worked Captain. The cube is dead in the water!”

 

“Ov course it vorked. I am a genius.” Chekov beamed.

 

“Well done Mr. Chekov.”

 

“Uh Captain..” Geordi began.

 

“What is it Mr. La Forge?”

 

“I’m picking up an energy reading similar to those we previously recorded when Chekov, uh, appeared here. It’s coming from transporter room C.”

 

Picard and Riker looked at each other, and sighed. 

 

“Well, here we go again.”

  
  
  
  


“I’m telling you, I’m Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. I am looking for my navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekov. He’s a short, curly haired, adorable Russian kid who looks about twelve. He’s a genius, likes to talk a lot, and is always getting himself in and out of trouble with a surprising amount of ease. I’m sure you’ve seen him. He’s kinda hard to miss.” 

 

Security officers Nelson and Mayborne shared a look. It had been a long, very weird day. Well, weirder than usual. Not only did a Russian kid turn up out of nowhere claiming to be one of the original crew members of the ship, help create a weapon that would effectively win the war with the Borg, and still manage to find a way to time travel back to his own timeline, now a twenty five year old version of the most infamous Captain in Federation history had materialized as well. 

Suddenly, the Captain, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant La Forge entered and stopped in their tracks, staring at Kirk. Following soon after, came Chekov. 

 

“Keptin! I zee you hawe come to rescue me. As you can zee, I am in need ov no rescuing.  Zis is Keptin Jean Luc Picard, of the Enterprise, from one hundred years in the future. This is his first offeecer and engineer. Now, before you do zee “freak out”, as you zay, I hawe already designed a plan to get back to our time. It iz just a matter of putting zee code into zee computer and transporting us to Room B. We are already in zee right coordinates, eef your appearance ezz anything to go by.”

 

Nelson shook his head. This kid was certainly something else. 

 

“Ah right,” Kirk said. “Well, thank you for looking after my navigator. He’s, uh, very important to my, to my crew and- I’m sorry. Did you say the future?”

 

Nelson noticed Mayborne glancing at him with a concerned expression in his peripheral vision. 

 

Captain Picard choose this moment to step in. “Yes Captain, this is the future. I am honored to meet you, and as much as I’d like to sit down and share a cup of tea and converse on our history, I believe Mr. Chekov mentioned that we would only have a short time window to send you back. I’m afraid we should take advantage of that opportunity before it is too late.”

 

“Yes, yes you’re right. I’ll just have Chekov fill me in when we get back, uh, Captain.” 

 

“Aye, Keptin.”

 

Captain Kirk and Chekov took their place on the transporter pad. 

 

“Please be on ztandby. Zank you for your hospitality Keptin. Eet vas a pleasure being on your sheep.”

 

“The pleasure was ours Mr. Chekov. And thank your help. Have a safe trip. Mr. La Forge?”

 

“Ready Captain.”

 

“Energize.”

 

Nelson watched as the greatest starship Captain and youngest (and smartest) navigator in starship history disappeared into a glowing haze.  He sighed, and turned to Mayborne. Mayborne stood stiff, still staring at the spot where they had dematerialized. 

“Better get used to it Mayborne. They say stuff like this happens everyday aboard the Enterprise.” 

  
  
  
  


“Wait, command is red, and engineering and security is yellow? What?” Kirk asked.

 

“I know Keptin, I vas confused too.”

 

“Wow. I guess it’s a good thing it’s the other way around now though, huh?”

 

“Vhy ees zat Keptin?”

 

“I would look terrible in red. Yellow is much more my color. It matches my hair.”

 

“I wonder why they changed it.” Uhura said.

 

Suddenly, McCoy got up and huffed. “Maybe it was so all the red shirts would stop dropping dead on away missions. Now they have to pay extra attention to them, instead of letting them run off and getting themselves killed.” 

 

They all stared after him as he stomped out of the room. After a few moments of silence, Spock spoke up. 

 

“Perhaps now would be the time to get some lunch.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
